The Past can Return
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: It was one normal day in Sooga until some stranger fall out of the well and BTW I pefer you watch 'Rootin Tootin' Ninjas' and this strange is still in love with pucca! Will Garu get jealous? Bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Can Come Back**

* * *

Hi this is my first fanfiction I'm a BIG PUCCA FAN no mean comments ok

Disclamer:I don't own pucca

ENJOY!

Btw everyone talks in this fanfiction

* * *

It was a normal day in Sooga village..

_BEEP..BEEP..BEEP!_

_Pucca:Another normal day *prepares for day**comes downstairs and sits with ching*_

_Ching:Hi Pucca! _

_Pucca:hi Ching _

_Ching:something wrong?_

_Pucca:I don't EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TO GET FOR GARU'S BIRTHDAY!_

_Ching:...Why don't you get him some coupons for free noodles this time?_

_Pucca: Seriously Ching?_

_Ching:Just joking..nah I don't know Garu that well anyway.*Abyo comes in*_

_Abyo:You guys know what to get Garu for his birthday? We should stop getting him kantanas since he has way too many. Wait we should get him a shirt *rips shirt* HIYA! *Someone falls down* _

_All three:WHO FELL FROM THE WELL OUTSIDE?!_

_Abyo: Wait I didn't remember we still had the well! _

_Pucca and Ching:-_- _

_All three go outside and they saw someone unexpected from their past. _

_"...pucca?.."_

_Pucca: WAIT.. You?.._

* * *

**WHO IS THE STRANGER WHO CALLED Pucca?!**

**WHERE DID HE COME FROM **

**WHY AM I WANTING ICE CREAM?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** The past can return:chapter 2**

* * *

_...Pucca?... Said a stranger _

_Pucca: "Wait You?.. Your back Marshal Arts?_

_How did you get though that well?"_

_Marshal Arts:"You can say that an idiot didn't close the hole" *stares at Abyo*_

_Pucca and Ching: ABYO! -.-_

_Pucca:"__So marshal arts what r you doing here?"_

_Marshal arts(western Garu): Well ever since I first saw you I fell in love with you and I still love you._

_Pucca: umm.. I really don't like you I like the garu who runs from me :)_

_Ching: By the way Garu is coming. _

_*garu comes and see marshal arts(which is his western self)*_

_Garu: Umm what did I miss? :/_

_Abyo: MARSHAL ARTS CAME BACK TO TELL PUCCA HE STILL LOVES HER!_

_Ching: BE QUIET ABYO OR ELSE!_

_Abyo: OR ELSE WHAT?.. YOU CHASE ME?_

_ching: yep_

_*ching chases Abyo* _

_Garu thinking: WHAT HE CAME BACK GRRR I- Wait this could be a chance to get rid of pucca and why was I am getting jealous? _

_Pucca: HI GARU :D...GARU! ARE YOU THERE?!_

_Garu:HUH? Oh_

_*pucca giggles* Marshal arts: pucca do you want to go back with me in the old west? PLEASE SAY YES._

_Pucca: No thanks I like to stay here with Garu still. _

_Marshal Arts: umm Garu can we talk.. PRIVATELY?_

_Garu: ok? _

_Garu thinking: whoa he looks real angry!_

_Marshal Arts: Garu I know you don't like pucca but can you get OUT OF THE WAY OR ELSE!_

_Garu bored: or else what? :/_

_Marshal arts: you'll see :)_

_Garu: what?_

* * *

WHAT WILL MARSHAL ARTS DO?

IS GARU WORRIED

Garu: I'M NOT WORRIED

Pucca: SURE U R :)

Abyo: ugh ching just kissed me -_-

pucca: aww

Garu: Girls these days.

*ring ring and ching comes in when Garu said that*

ring ring,Ching,pucca and socialmiddleschooler: WHAT DID YOU SAY GARU?!

Garu: uh oh AHHHHH

abyo: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

** The past can return**

Chapter 3

later that night...

pucca: what a long day a long dramatic day. Well good night Yani! *begins sleeping*

*marshal arts sneaks in and kidnapps pucca*

pucca: WHO IS THAT WA- it's Tobe right?

Pucca: arugh *tries escaping the bag but faints*

Next morning...

uncle dumping: How come pucca is up yet?

Ho: let me check and see if anything is wrong.

*goes to Pucca's room* *SCREAMS*

Ho:SOMEONE KIDNAPPED PUCCA!

Uncle Dumping:OH NO! LETS GET GARU CHING AND ABYO!

Ho: Ok

*ho-gong door open and Garu comes in*

Uncle dumping: Garu wheres Ching and Abyo

Garu: I don't know they weren't at their homes...

Ho: OH NO! PANIC!

*the three chefs panic*

*go hong door opens*

Jamie: 0.0 Garu where's Ching and Abyo?and why are the chefs panicking?!

Garu: Just because I said Ching and Abyo weren't even at home..

the three chefs: BUT PUCCA IS ALSO MISSING!

Garu and Jamie: 0.0

Jamie: Garu.. Do you know why they might be missing?

garu: hmm

*flashback*

_OKAY GARU I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE PUCCA BUT BACK OFF OR ELSE SAID MARSHAL ARTS_

_OR ELSE WHAT SAID GARU_

_YOU"ll see... Said marshal arts _

_What's taking so pucca said while coming_

_we're done talking said marshal arts _

_yeah... Said Garu confused _

_oh okay said pucca _

_umm pucca are you sure you don't want to come with me back to the west? Said marshal arts_

_yes I'm sure said pucca _

_oh okay bye pucca said marshal arts going back in the well_

_what were you guys talking about? Said pucca _

_but Garu saw marshal arts giving him a death stare while hiding in the well_

_we just talked about how everyone was said Garu lying_

_oh okay said pucca _

_wait Garu what's the thing you want the most? Said pucca_

_um it's a secret but why said Garu _

_nothing.. Well bye Garu said pucca while hugging him_

_*end of flash back* _

__"wait I think I know where they are now!" Said Garu

"okay I will go with you just in case!" Said Jamie putting her white hat back on

"alright but let me check something first" said Garu while running quick

*garu blasts in Tobe's hideout*

tobe: what the? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Garu: I just was checking if you kidnapped my friends..

tobe: are you kidding how would I be able to capture pucca then now that she's stronger then before!

Garu: you have a point well bye! Oh wait. *destories Tobe machine against him* okay bye!

Tobe: oh come on I worked on this for a week!

*garu comes back to go-hong*

garu: ok back

Jamie: what took so long?

garu: just checked if Tobe kidnapped our friends

Jamie: your kidding! How can Tobe kidnapped pucca if pucca is stronger?!

*garu rolls his eyes*

Garu: I wonder how I became friends with you.

Jamie: whatever lets go find them

Garu: okay follow me

*garu goes in front of a well*

Jamie: wait what the-

*Garu pushes Jamie in the well*

jamie: AHHHH

Garu: I wonder how come I became friends with a girly girl.

jamie falling still: I HEARD THAT AHHH!

*Garu jumps in well*

Jamie: AWW man my skirt and hat are ruined * begins crying*

Garu: jeez just ignore it and focus on finding our friends

Jamie: fine but you owe me

jamie: wait why does that boy look like you?

Garu: There is the kidnapper!

Jamie: wow okay let me handle it THIS TIME

Garu: how am I suppose to know you won't make it worse?

jamie: watch me

*jamie walks towards marshal arts*

Jamie: Hi do you know where's pucca Abyo and Ching?

*Garu smacks himself*

marshal arts: how am I suppose to tell you?

Jamie: OK I TRIED BEING NICE!

*Jamie throws marshal arts off her way and breaka the building jail*

*Garu's jaw drops*

Jamie: told ya so

*jamie sticks her touge out*

Garu: whatever lets find them

*Jamie breaks the cells and finds Abyo and Ching*

Garu: really Jamie do you need to make me look bad?

Jamie: yep

Abyo: wow that was cool

Ching: It was awesome!

Jamie: thank you very much

*Garu rolls his eyes*

Garu: let's find pucca quick now!

Ching and Jamie: AWW GARU YOU LOVE PUCCA!

Abyo: HAHAHAHA!

*garu blushes*

Garu: No!

Jamie smirking: than why were you blushing?

"yea!" Said Abyo and Ching smiling

Garu: ugh next time remind me to not bring Jamie along!

Jamie: HEY!

Abyo: AWW Garu your just jealous that Jamie is better then you and HOT

Jamie: um ew abyo I don't like you like that only as a friend

ching: yea and I'm better

Garu: GUYS LETS KEEP GOING!

ching Abyo and Jamie: FINE!

* all four sees western pucca*

Ching: hi western pucca

Western pucca: hi *sighs*

Abyo: what's wrong?

Western pucca: well western Garu likes the pucca from your part better then me and he's in a aboranded building over there

Ching: oh okay but can you come with us?

western pucca:um okay?

*all five enter the aborndaed building*

*all five gasps*

* * *

WHAT DID THEY SEE HEHE CLIFFHANGER!

JAMIE IS A FRIEND WHO IS BETTER THEN GARU AND GARU IS JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE'S BETTER THEN HIM LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**The past can return chapter 4 **

* * *

Last time...

-all five gasps-

"don't make another step or she dies!" Said marshal arts

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Said Garu in his angry tone

"umm marshal arts I would back away if I were you.." Said Jamie backing away

"Marshal Arts what happened to you?! You aren't the same nice guy I knew!" Said western pucca

"Look western pucca how can I put this gently..oh yeah..YOU ANNOY AND DISBTURB ME AND CHASE ME AND I WILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU OR LIKE YOU OKAY!" Said Marshal Arts Harshly to Western Pucca's face

-western pucca cries-

"HEY THAT'S NOT A FAIR WAY TO TREAT A SWEET GIRL!" Said Ching

"SWEEET GIRL? SHE FREAKING CHASES ME ALL THE TIME AND WOULD NEVER EVEN LET ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE!" Said marshal arts

"look marshal arts I deal with the same but I don't even complain besides don't you love or like western pucca. Pucca doesn't leave me alone for a minute and at first I was annoyed but I got used to it and now I found out I had some feelings for her.." Said Garu confessing

abyo Ching and jamie: WHOA HE CONFESSED HIS FEELINGA FOR PUCCA! 0.o

"Garu you mean it?" Said pucca smiling

"Yes I loved you ever since I found out my feelings for you" said Garu blushing

-marshal arts sounds like crying-

"sorry I think I have something in my throat now where were we?" Said marshal arts

"LOOK WESTERN PUCCA AND NORMAL PUCCA ARE SO ALIKE AND WHY DO YOU LOVE NORMAL PUCCA MORE THEN WESTERN PUCCA THEY ARE THE SAME!" Said Garu

"look marshal arts if you needed space you could have told me so that I would understand.." Said western pucca disappointed

marshal arts thinking: wait WHAT HAVE I DONE I TURNED INTO A AWFUL MONSTER AND HURTED WESTERN PUCCA FEELINGS SHE COULD HAVE UNDERSTAND!

-marshal arts drops the strowd-

marshal arts: I can't believe what I became.."

"yeah you became a monster" said Garu

"I'm sorry for all for this I got out of control" said marshal arts feeling guilty

"we accept your apology" said everyone

"um western pucca can you at least give me space so that we can be more then friends" said marshal arts

"SURE!" Said western pucca

-all five to back though well-

pucca: so Garu sits true you love me?

Garu blushing: yes I'm just too shy to admit it in front of people

jamie:...AWWW

ching: we should leave them alone okay?-winks at Jamie and Abyo-

abyo: is your winker broken?

jamie: -mouths why is he stupid-

Ching: just come on -_- *pulls Abyo and Jamie away*

Garu: so umm pucca at my birthday I would like to ask you something..

pucca: okay

*garu kisses pucca on the cheek*

garu: bye

pucca:bye..

* * *

AWW that was so ROMACTIC I WISH MY BOYFRIEND WAS THAT ROMACTIC

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER YET THERE IS ONE MORE!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Can Return**

** Chapter 4: Garu's birthday**

* * *

Garu's POV

Wow I can't BELIEVE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! TODAY I'M about to be 16 years old and I need got talk to pucca privatly..

-goes to guh-hong-

"SURPRISE GARU!" Everyone said

after eating cake it was time for presents

Ching gave me coupons for free noodles wow okay Abyo gave me a shirt Abyo these days -_- and pucca gave me my present and it was 5 stars cool! It was what I wanted and after I got them I hugged pucca and everyone 'awwe' then "um pucca can we talk outside I don't want everyone to hear" I said she said"okay?" When we got outside I told her "pucca remember I was gonna tell you something on my birthday?" "yes" she said she has a cute voice that I began getting nervous "pucca would you like to be my girlfriend?" I said "YES" she said I then kissed her on the lips this would be the best birthday ever! I would never forget this moment

* * *

I know right romactic happy ending for everyone yay! There will be a squeals to these stories so it conutines until their adults so yea :-)


End file.
